Its a Hard Life
by Ohh myy Buddha
Summary: Sakura Haruno moved into a new town with her acoholic mom. She meets some dangerous guys that all want her for there own.Can this beautiful girl thats been through alot handle the pressure...I sure hope so.SakuraXmultiple WARNING:Lemons through story:
1. Chapter 1

**Another SakuraxMultiple story everyone!XD  
Please Please Please REVEIW!  
I will luv youuuzz all 4evver!  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

* * *

**BEEP  
**  
**BEEP  
**  
**BEEP**

**BE-  
**  
**SMASH  
**  
**CRASH**

"God damn fucking alarm clocks!" screamed a cranky pinkette as she the alarm clock at the wall and it broke into a million pieces on the ground.  
'_Who the hell invented alarm clocks anyway? They should be shot for making something so annoying_.'

She thought as she got out of bed into her bathroom to take a shower. 15 minutes later she walked out in her towel then headed to her closet.

"Hmmm...what to wear...what to wear?"

she wondered. "Ahh!"

She through the clothes, shoes, and accessories on her bed and skipped back into her bathroom.  
She blow dried her waist long hair then combed through it and straighten but her hair into two low pigtails  
and looked into the mirror '_Cute.._.'then she ran her hand through her hair making it messy '_Sexy_!'  
She laughed then started brushing her teeth.

The only make up she put on was a little eyeliner on the bottom and top of her eyes and mascara. She didn't need cover up because her skin was smooth and flawless.  
Always has been. She then walked back into her room and put on her clothes laying on her bed which consisted of:  
Light wash skinny jeans, tight formfitting Dexter's Laboratory Graphic tee, Yin Yang blue skate shoes, Multi colored stud belt hanging of her curvaceous waist over her tee, a My Chemical romance rubber bracelet on one wrist with a couple yellow jelly bracelets (A/N Yellow means hug!:D), Domo wrist band on the other, With purple stud earrings in, she put in a purple lace bow clip on her left side of her bangs (A/N because her part is on her right so there is more hair on her left plus she has long layers which makes her hair look even more pretty! In my mind lol XD) She looked at herself in the body length mirror on her closet door.  
'_Cool...I wonder what this school is gonna be like._' She thought as she ran down the stairs.

"Mom?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.'_Of course she's passed out_' she sighed.

"When will you grow up?" she asked the herself as she cleaned up the vodka bottles on the table her mom drank all night. Her mom didn't stir, her head on the table drooling and a lit ciggerate in her hand.

"WAKE UP!"I screamed in her ear, pissed off. She jumped and screamed at me

"WHAT!"

"Do you want to burn the fucking house down? Put that shit out before ou pass out! Are you fucking stupid?"

I get so pissed whenever she does that cause she burnt the house down when I was 8 doing that.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that you little bitch!

I know what I'm doing!" she screamed her words slurred and her eyes droopy. Still drunk.

"No you don't you stupid fucking drunk!Get a life!"

I said putting the ciggarete out and grabbing a bannana leaving the kitchen.

"Why you little..." was all I heard and a thump as she passed out just rolled her eyes. She was so used to this.

On the few occasions her mother was sober she wouldn't remember there fights, so she never gets in trouble.  
She got her Hello Kitty Angry Punk tote bag and her gir and monkey purse and started walking to school eating a bannana.

The school was about fifteen minutes away. As she neared the school her eyes widened '_Holy shiznittz this school is HUGE_!'

"Hey Babee wanna ride?" asked this guy on a black and blue motorycycle. He had his helmet off and was smirking at her. '_Damn he is HOT but he looks like a cocky bastard_'  
He was wearing black skinny jeans that fit him nicely with a with muscle shirt on with a silver chain around his neck, a black leather jacket, black and white Etnies, a  
dark green kahki belt, and a dark blue backpack on.

"No thanks I think I can walk another 5 minutes" I said smirking and walking away.

"Tchh your loss" he said still smirking. She just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

As she walked through the front gates of the school she saw everyone looking at  
her and whispering. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. As she was about to reach the steps to the front doors a group of sluts came up to her. The leader  
she assumed was the one walking in front of the girls with red hair. '_Ohh myy goddddd shes barely wearing anything. I bet shes gonna get raped one day haha._'

"Who the fuck are you bitch? Don't think you can just walk in here like you own the place! I am the queen of this school so you better watch your back!"

The leader said. Everyone got quit and all eyes were on us. One side of her red hair looked like it wasn't brushed and the other looks like it was. '_What kind of hairstyle is that?_' She was wearing the shortest black leather bootie shorts she has ever seen! A green fishnet shirt that you can see her yellow bra through it with cheetha stelleto heels. She looked at her disgusted.

"I don't take orders from anyone. Especially someone as degrading and disgusting as you." She heard a couple snickers and some people trying not to laugh. I just smiled and started walking on my merry way.

I heard her screech in that annoying high pitched voice of hers. '_Sounds like a dying squirrel_'

"Why you...!" she couldn't think of a combat. I just laughed and walked through the doors.

I stopped and looked at my scheduale.

1. History with Asuma 558

2. Calculus with Minato 234

3. Elective: Dance with Genma 193

4. Biology with Orochimaru 345

5. Lunch Cafeteria

6. English with Kurenai 453

7. PE with Gai 123

Hall/Free period 367

9. Health with Anko 536  
(Random Numbers lol:])

Looker#: 3374 Combo#: 29-3-11

She sighed. '_Im gonna get lost I just know it_' She put her big purple and red headfones on and listened to her ipod as she tried to find her classes.  
5 minutes later after just going down random hallways someone stopped her. She looked behind her to a girl with dirty blonde hair in four ponytails. The ends of her hair were black.  
'_Now thats and awesome hair_' She was wearing grey My Chemical Romance formfitting graphic tee, black skinny jeans, lime green all star converse, green stud belt, rainbow fingerless gloves, and a black choker with a cross on it . She had a Batman tote bag and a little of light green eye shadow on, mascara, and a little eyeliner.

'_This is my kind of girl. She got style and isn't a whore._' she took her headfones out and put them around her neck.

"Whats up?" I asked.

She smiled. " I'm Temari Sabaku. I saw what you did out there and I just gotta say that no one ever stands up to that slut Karin so congrats haha."  
"Haha she's a whore that thinks she's better than everyone. Conceited bitch. I'm Sakura Haruno by the way."

"Well Sakura I like your attitude and style. You new here?"

"Yea I came from in Barensburg." (A/N just made that up. Its like the ghetto sorta)

"Seriously? You came from the streets? Thats where street dancing began dude! So I'm guessing your good."

"Haha yeah I wanna be a dancer as my career when I grow up. Can you dance?"

"Yea I'm taking it as my Elective for 3rd period you?"

"Same that's awesome now I know someone"

"Yay! Can't wait to see what you got." She said smirking."Whats your first period class? I can take you there."

"History with Asuma you?"

"Sweet me too. Lets go." Both girls started walking and talking all the way to class. 5 minutes later they stopped in front of a door.  
"Now I have to warn you Saku there's a lot of jackass guys in our class, sluts, and some dangerous guys too. The sluts will probably start something with you since your new and very pretty."  
"Don't worry Tem I can take a couple sluts." I said trying to reassure her.  
" I know but they will get nasty if the guys there fangirling over start to give you any sort of attention but I will be right there with you haha. We can whoop some asses! Oh and I will show you the guys in the class that are the playboy jackasses and the dangerous guys I think you should stay away from. ok?"  
I laughed. "Yea stop worrying Temari come on lets go before we are late."

With that they hooked arms and walked into the classroom. As soon as they entered the room the current chattering and laughing vanished and all eyes were on the 2 girls that just walked in. 10 seconds later... Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "Find something interesting to look at before I get more pissed than I already am!" giving everybody a death glare. They immediately looked away and tried to start a new conversation

Temari laughed. "Hahaha your like the sister I never had Saku."

She just smiled and they found 2 seats in the middle far right row. They sat down and started talking about music and there favorite bands.

**Akatsuki guys POV**

In the back left hand row 5 guys with a dangerous and mysterious ora was sitting watching the new girl talk to Sasori's little sister. (A/N Stalkerish much haha jk :P)

"Hmm seems your sister has befriended somebody Sasori." said a tall dark haired boy.

"So it seems." Sasori said.

"She's fucking hot, un. What is she a Sophomore? No Sophomore has a body like that, yeah. " said a the blonde of the group.

"Not even a senior has a body like that." said the guy with gill tattoo's as he licked his lips.

"What do you think Itachi?" said the dark haired boy.

"Hn."

They all looked at him while he was still looking at the pinkette. "She is interesting." He finally said.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones that think that." Sasori said as he looked over to another group of boys.

**Sasukes Group**

"Ohh man that's one fucking hot bitch." said a boy with shaggy brown hair.

"Damn I have to agree Kiba." said a guy with one red eye and one black.

"Shikamaru wake your ass up you have to see this chick man." said a white haired guy kicking Shikamarus chair successively waking him up.

"Hmm...Wha?" he said with half open eyes.

"Check that girl out over there with that Temari freak." said Kiba. Shikamaru slowly moved his head to see who Kiba was pointing at. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Shit I've never seen such a smokin' hot girl." He said licking his lips. All the guys around him did the same.

"She is different." said a pearly eyed guy.

"What do you think Sai?" Sasuke asked. Said boy smiled his fake smile but it seemed more genuine this time.

"I have to agree with Neji. And it seems we aren't the only one who think that." He said looking at the some of the Akastuki sitting a little behind them.

**Sakura's POV **Me and Temari were just talking about what the bestest candy everr was when I felt someone watching me. I stopped mid sentence and glanced around the room to see two groups of REALLY hot guys staring at me. Temari must have sensed the change of mood and saw the guys looking at her. "Those are the guys I was talking about earlier Saku." she said.

"Why are they staring at me Tem? If they no whats good for them they better stop." She said darkley starting to glare at them.

"No Saku stop glaring at them please. They are very dangerous you don't even know." She said urgently. Sakura turned to her and let her eyes soften.

"I sorry Tem. But why are they so dangerous? They look like a bunch of stuck up playboys to me." she said reassurlingly and curiously.

"It ok Saks but..." she said hesitantly.

"It ok you don't have to tell me if you don't want to Tem. But you can tell me anything ok." Sakura said while smiling.

"No you should no but...promise me you will keep everything I tell you to yourselft kay promise?" She asked. Sakura just stuck her pinky out and giggled.

"Swear." Temari smiled and hooked her pinky around Sakuras. She leaned forward while pointing at the one group of HOT guys, speaking quietly.

"Those are the cockyass playboys I was talking about before. They are the sexiest boys in school and can get any girl with a snap of there fingers. What they want, they get. Always. My brothers Gaara and Kankerou are also in there little group but they aren't dicks except Kankerou but there dangerous none the less. Since our place is the biggest and my parents are always on buisness trips so they always hangout at my house. Trust me. I hear ALOT of things. But they don't know that...hopefully. They are VERY dangerous Sakura. You really shouldn't get involved with them." she said warningly.

Sakura nodded her head. "I wasn't planning to. Go on."

Temari nodded. "They've raped girls. Those that said no to them. Which wasn't to many but those that were hesitant about loosing there virginity. Yea, they raped them. I know how many each guys has raped and who they raped. Whoever gets in there way gets there ass beat. There always getting in fights. They do different types of drugs, drink, and party all the time. They..." Temari gulped. "k-kil-kill people Sakura." She squeezed her hand in reassurence. _'Something must've happened to her. Poor Tem. She has me now though. I will wait till she wants to tell me._' Sakura thought.

"Thank you for telling me Tem. You ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yea I'm fine haha. And no problem." she said smiling. "Ill tell you more at lunch the teacher is gonna be here any minute."

Right after she said that a man with a lit cigeratte in his mouth came in.

"Good mourning class." the teacher smiled.

* * *

**I hope you liked this  
Im still really new to this soo again...  
PLEASE REVIEW!:DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I know its been a little while but here ya go!  
Its short cause I didn't want to make anyone wait  
But I promise the next one will be longer((:  
REVEIWWWWWWW! xDD**

"Seems we have a new student this year." The teacher said looking at Sakura.

"Would you please come to the front and introduce yourself." He smiled.

_'He seems friendly. I got a good teacher for once. Yay!'_ She thought as she got up and started walking around desks.

Many guys eye raped her as she made her way to the front.

_'I might get suspended or even expelled sooner than I thought with all these perverted fuckers looking at me like a piece of candy.'_ Sakura thought.

Then all of a sudden someone pinched her ass. She spun around ready to pimp slap the basterd. But before her hand came in contact to his face he grabbed her wrist in his large hand.

Sakura came face to face with a one of the really hot guys that were staring annoyingly at her earlier. He had shaggy brown hair with sexy red upside down triangle tatoos on his cheeks. He looked about 6ft 2ins and had amazing muscles. He wore a gray wife beater and a blue and white flannel shirt over it with all the buttons undone and the sleeves stop just under his elbow. And jeans with holes and combat boots with a silver chain necklace on.

He pulled her onto his lap, his iron hold still on her wrist and he wrapped a strong arm around her keeping her in place. He smirked and she glared.

"You better let me the fuck go before I punch you in the throat."She said calmly.

She's not gonna lie he's making her a little nervous but she was more pissed than anything. His smirk turned into a grin and he quirked and eyebrow at her, amused.  
He brought her closer to him till she could feel his breath on her face.

"I'd like to see you try." He said in a husky voice. He tightned his hold on her waist and wrist. She narrowed her eyes at him. The guys around him (in his group) started chuckling and smirking.

"Thats about enough. Let her go Kiba." The teacher said sounding a little nervous. Now that confused Sakura. She turned her head toward the teacher and saw his anxious and nervous face looking at them. Kiba chuckled.

"Sure Asuma." He said then let Sakura go. Everyone in the classroom looked surprised that he listended to the teacher.

_'So the teacher is even scared of them._'

He winked and she rolled her eyes as she got out of his lap

She got up to the front of the class next to Asuma.

"Now just say your name, where you came from, and a some things about yourself." He said.

"I'm Sakura. I came from Barensburg and I dance, skateboard, and draw."

Alot of gasps and surprised faces came upon the class when she said Barensburg.

"Isn't that place really dangerous?"

"Yeah don't they have like a ton of murders and rapists there?"

"I heard that if you ever want to get drugs go there cause every one has them."

Questions and comments came from almost everyone in the room about Barensburg to Sakura.

She just sighed loudly really annoyed. Then everyone just...stopped? Sakura eyes followed where everyone else was looking.

A hand was raised calmly in the air.

Sakura looked at the guy with his hand raised. And it was a guy from one of the hot guys groups. He had blue hair. Yes blue. With gill tatoos on his cheeks. But oddly enough it made him look soooo badass hot.  
He had a black skillet t shirt and light wash jeans with a ton of chains hanging off them and bearcat vans. He was really muscular and looked almost 7ft!

_'DAMN!_'she thought.

Sakura raised and eyebrow.

"Are you as good of a dancer as they say they are in Barensburg?" The blue haired dude said eyeing her doubtfully.

"Yeah and if you still can't beleive it I can show you how good I am when I whoop your ass in a dance off if you want." She said grinning chalangingly at him.

"Your on babe." He said smiling.

"Thank you Sakura. You may go back to your seat." Mr. Asuma said. She nodded and walked back to her seat.

Mr. Asuma started teaching about the Civil war.

_'Ughhh again. We learned this in fourth grade!' _Sakura thought.

They always talk about the civil War in History class. 10 minutes later a note was passed onto Sakuras desk.

_Ok I need to tell you some things about the other group because I think both of the groups have there balls set on you._

**-Tem**

Sakura turned her head a little behind her. She saw some of the guys from the other group over there staring at her with this weird look. It would've sent a shiver up her spine but she stopped herself.

_'I refuse to be scared.'_ she thought.

She wrote something then passed it back to Temari.

_Balls? Bahahaha :D Im sorry this is serious. Go ahead._

**-Saku**

_Hahaha. Yeah the other group of guys (A.K.A the Akastuki) are more dangerous then them. They do all the things the other group does but worse. If thats even possible. My oldest brother Sasori is in that gang and well...I dont really know much about him. Its sorta sad. He's barely home because he is with his gang all the time at Itachi's house. Thats Sasukes (Leader of other group) older one with long dark hair is Itachi, the big blue haired one is Kisame, the blonde Deiadara,_  
_Red head is my brother Sasori, the dark haired one is Zabuza._

**-Tem**

Sakura looked at them again seeing every guy she described.

_So there just like the other group except older and more dangerous._

**-Saku**

_Some of the group are seniors, alot of them purposly got held back so they stick together. The other group is all Juniors. The guy that molested you earlier was Kiba, the one with black hair all spiked up in the back is Saskue who is the leader, the one with long brown hair is Neji, the other brown haired guy with a pony tail is Shikamaru, white hair is suigetsu, and last is sai with flat black hair. Those are all the other guys in Sasukes group (A.K.A the Chidori). As you can see both groups have emensly gorgeous guys but dont be fooled. Just be careful._

**-Tem**

Sakura looked toward the Chidori group and found all the guys she wrote about.

_'Temari sounds really worried. I'm glad I met a girl like her she's so nice and caring.' _Sakura thought.

_Don't worry I will stay away from them. Thanks for letting me know and for caring so much. Your so sweet:3_

**-Saku**

Temari turned to Sakura and smiled. She smiled back.

_'I've never had a friend like her before. She's just like me.' _Temari thought.

They still had 20 more minutes left in class and Sakura has never been so bored. She was about to put on her pair of small headfones when she felt eyes on her. She looked around and saw a couple of sluts glaring at her. Sakura just smiled and started listening to her music.

_'Those must be some of the skanks Temari told me about.'_ She thought.

The bell rung and Sakura gathered her things and starting walking out with Temari.

"This sucks. You only have Dance, Lunch, and PE with me." Temari said sounding like a little whining kid.

Sakura laughed. "Aww cheer up you'll see me soon then we won't have to be away from each other." sakura said smiling.

They were the last ones out. "Ok so go to the second floor, down stair case E and make your second left then your class should be somewhere down that hall kay?" Temari said.

"Thanks, later babe." Sakura said walking where Temari told her to go. She put her big headfones around her neck and blasted the music so she could hear it. She sung along to **Baby you wouldn't last a Minute on the Creek by Chiodos **as she walked down the stair case into the hallways.

Let's just stop,  
Drop everything.  
(Forget each others names)  
Forget each others names,  
and just walk away.

Turn around and head in different directions,  
Like we never, it's like we never knew each other at all.  
We said what we feel, then we stop ourselves.  
Just Walk-

She stopped singing when she felt muscular arms wrap around her petite but curvacious waist.

"Hmmmm you smell so good. I wonder what you taste like." said a deep manly voice in her ear. She looked up and saw that it was Zabuza.

"Your gonna have to keep wondering because you aren't ever gonna find out." She said as 3 others stood around them.

1 she recognized from class as Deiadara and the other 2 she hasn't seen before.

Deiadara wore saggy jeans that showed his green and black plaid boxers. He had on Air indee balck and white nikes, v neck white t shirt and a plain black zipp up jacket unzipped. He was muscled and looked about 6ft 1in.

The other one that she didn't know had slicked back light brown hair with a strand poking out over his left eye. He wore a grey t shirt and a black leather jacket wide open with a neckalce that had two dog tags on it.

He had on dark wash saggy jeans you can see his black and grey boxers. He wore Black, white, and green Ryan Sheckler 2 Etnies. He was, of course muscley and about 6ft 3in.

The other one had on red skinny jeans with a studded belt. He was slender but had a some muscle and looked about 5ft 8in. He wore a deadmau5 silverfoil slim fit t shirt and Vans black And charcoal plaid slip-ons shoes. He had shaggy short black hair and dark brown eyes and a kidish smile.

_'Soooo Cuttee!'_ She thought.

They were smirking at her as there eyes roamed her body. She rolled her eyes and elbowed Zabuza from behind.  
He let go of her others smirks just widened.

_'She hits hard...this should be fun.'_ Zabuza thought. Then grinned.

"What do you want? Im gonna be late for class." She said noticing there was no one else in the hallway.

"Oooooo this ones feisty." said the blonde still checking Sakura out.

"I like this one. Alot." Said the brown haired one smirking.

"Tobi likes her!Lets go play with her!" The kidish one said sounding excited like he's getting a new toy.

"Play? fuck no. Goodbye." Sakura said as she started walking away but was grabbed by the wrist and pulled back.

"Now now don't get your thong in a twist we just wanted to meet the new girl. I'm Aizen by the way." The light haired one that grabbed her wrist said in her ear. (**A/N Aizen from Bleach. This is not a crossover just a reminder!:]] **)

"Yeah baby don't be such a sourpuss." Deiadara said.

He came up behind her and putting his hands low on her hips while Aizen pushed them against the lockers so that her intire backside was pressing against Deiadara who had his back on the both pervertily smirked down at her. But before both of them could do anything else she pushed Aizen and got Deidaras hands off her.

"I guess I am a sourpuss. Why don't you guys go find some worthless whore to fuck around with." She said with a sickly sweet voice and smiled before she started walking away again.

And of course they chuckled darkly looking at her ass as she walked away.

"Hmmm I want that ass." Zabuza said.

"We all do. And I'm sure once the others see her they will want her too." Aizen said.

"And we will have her, un." Deiadara said with a dark grin.

"Yay Tobi is happy we actually found a fun one to play with! Konan was getting old." Tobi yelled.

"So are we." Aizen said as they all chuckled again and started walking away.

**Back with Sakura**

Sakura was 2 minutes late to class. But the teacher wasn't even there yet so she found a seat in the middle of the room.  
Everyone was talking and some were looking at her and alot of guys were checking her out. Again.

_'Ughh this is getting old.'_ She thought.

Then the teacher came in and...wow.

_'Ohhh myy Buddha! Thats one hunk of a man!'_ She thought.

She didn't sigh dreamily like the rest of the girls but she was about to till she stopped herself.

The teacher was utterly handsome. Like drop dead gorgeaous. He had spiky blonde hair that stuck up everywhere and was a little long. His eyes were like tropical ocean blue and he had sun tan skin. Beautiful muscles you just can't miss. He wore a dark blue shirt that had three buttons at the top all undone and the sleeves end just under the elbows. And jeans with nikes on.

"Hello class. It looks like theres a new student this year would you please come up." He said scanning the class for a new face.

She got up and started walking toward the front. As soon as she stood up and his eyes locked with hers he had a flirty smirk on his lips which no one seen because all there attention was on Sakura. He looked her up and down. She smiled when she stood next to him.

"Now say your name and some things about you."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I love Mountain dew, playing with chopsticks, and drawing."

Hands shot up and Sakura inwardly sighed. She pointed to a random hand.

"Where did you use to live?" asked a girl.

She sighed out "Barensburg."

GASPS

"Omg that place is so bad."

"Yea I heard theres a ton of drive bys and robberys."

"Thats enough." said the teacher. Everyone stopped immediatly. He turned to Sakura and smiled.

"Welcome to our school. I hope you like it here. I don't like to be called by my last name so just call me Mr. Minato."

Sakura smiled back. "Thanks nice to meet ya." Then she sat back down.

The whole class he reviewed some equations Sakura did last year.

The bell rung and she made her way to the dance studio.(A/N Yupp they have a dance studio :D ) She was only 5 minutes late.  
People were wearing there dance clothes already and were stretching while talking to friends before she walked in. Now all eyes were on her. But before she could cuss them out for annoyingly staring at her Temari called her over.

"Hey Saku over here!" Temari yelled. Sakura smiled then walked over to her on the far right side of the room.

The room was huge. It had mirrors covering two of the four walls facing eachother and a shiny wood floor. There was some metal chairs and an awesome stereo system on the left side of the room and a water tank. There were doors to the guys and girls changing rooms and water bottles laying around people on the ground. Temari was sitting in the back by herself.

"Hey Tem!" Sakura smiled as Temari stood up next to her.

"Hey I can't wait to see your moves dude." She said with an excited smile.

"Likewise haha."

"Do you have any clothes to change into Saks?" Temari asked noticing she had no extra bag of clothes with her.

"Damn I forgot." she said with a frown. Temari laughed.

"Its ok I got extra clothes. Come on." She said. They both hooked arms then walked toward the girls locker room.

**I hope you likedd it :]]  
I like to thank...**

**_Reina Reina  
swordmistresss2069  
Jay-Jay1997_**

**Thank you for your reviewwwss! :33  
Next Chapter should be up next week ;]**


End file.
